EriSol Story:
by PsyonicBee
Summary: So Sollux is forced to go to a club and he sees Eridan and yeah stuff goes down. Slight GamKar mostly Erisol.
1. Chapter 1

"Gamzee, lithen. I don't want to go." Sollux protested as Gamzee and Karkat stood in his living room.

"Aw come on man. You'll have a lot of fun." Gamzee begged again before Karkat added, "Come on Captor. Even I wanna check out this place. It's been open for months and we havent had time to go."

Oh, Sollux knew the place they wanted to go to. Its a club their friend, Equius, owned called 'STRONG HOOVES'. Sollux accually works there every Tuesday, Thursday, and Saturday, though not as what you think. Tonight was one of his nights off and though he'll sometimes go in to check up with the boss and the other friends he made there, but he was told not to come in on his off days any more, especially tonight.

"KK, I jutht don't. Okay?" Sollux sat back on his couch and continued to watch his syfy movie.

"No. Its not. Youre coming." Karkat grabbed the remote and turned off the tv while him and Gamzee lifted Sollux up and dragged him out the door.

When they arrived at the club, Sollux was pulled aside by Equius who whispered to him, "I thought I told you not to come in tonight."

"You did but Karkat and Gamzee dragged me here. Why dont you want me here anymore anyway?"

Equius sighed before answering. "We got a new 'Dancer' in tonight. They dont want you, Highblood, Karkat, or any of us to know."

"You know you could've told me that and I would've made thure it thayed that way." Sollux said before he walked over and slumped in a booth beside Gamzee and Karkat, who looked at each other and nodded before they grabbed him by the arms again and took him to a room he knew all too well. It was the room that people (or trolls) came into to watch a dancer on a pole. The room was specifically made dark and with thick glass, the watcher could watch but the dancer could not see who it was that paid for that dance.

There was a specific entertainer for a specific song, and each time that song was played that would be the dancer that came out. Sollux sighed and watched Gamzee and Karkat leave. He wasnt going to get out, which he didnt like. Karkat had chosen the song for him without giving him a word in edgewise. When the music started Sollux knew and closed his eyes. The song was 'Pornstar Dancing' by My Darkest Days. It was the song he himself would normally go out to dance to.

He opened his eyes right as the dancer came out. When he saw the face, he knew it was the new dancer and he knew exactly why Equius didnt want him here tonight. He watched the entertainer with unblinking eyes. It wasnt the fact that he knew this person, it was how well they moved. All too soon the song ended.

Sollux walked out of the room to be meeted by the trolls who dragged him here. "I'll be right back. I gotta go talk to thomeone." He said as he walked past them and to a door that was for 'employees' only. He walked until he saw some of his friends that where some of the other dancers. They were croweded around someone that they were yelling at.

"We told you that you couldn't do it that well! We told you and you didnt listen! That song and dance only works well for one person and that is-" One was saying before she got cut off by Sollux.

"Ladieth." He said with a smirk as he started walking towards them and they came running to him. He put his arms around two of them and smiled as the others crowed around him, blocking his view of who was silently crying in the floor. "Tho what are yall up to?"

"Well we were trying to tell the newbie that they can't do that song. They cant make those moves!" The one from before was saying. Sollux unwrapped his arms from the two and was walking over to the new entertainer and kneeled beside them.

"Well I couldnt take my eyeth off of you. Dont lithten to her. You did extrodinary." Sollux said to the one on the floor. The others behind him couldn't believe what they just heard. The new entertainer look at him with wide eyes.

"S-Sol?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Thup Ed?" Sollux said looking into Eridan's eyes.

"Sol... Wwhat are you doin here?" He said his eyes wide as he looked back at Sollux.

"Well I wathnt thuppothe to be here tonight but Kk and Gz dragged me here. Normally Im here Tuethday, Thurthday, and Thaturday." He said as he shrugged and listened to the girls from before start whispering.

"So wwait... you wwere the first one to wwatch me?" Eridan asked as he started to blush deeply and to feel nervous knots in his stomach.

Sollux nodded with a smirk and stood up, making Eridan stand up too. Sollux leaned a little closer to him and put his hand on either side of Eridan on the wall and whispers in his ear, "What time do you get off.", in a voice so deep that Eridan had to wait before he replied or else he would studder.

"Around two." He said before Sollux said,"I'll be waiting outthide for you." Then he turned and walked past the girls who, after watching Sollux leave, stared at Eridan and started asking him questions.

"Hey Captor, what took so long?" Karkat asked, as Sollux made his way back to the table with a slight smirk.

"Just talking to a friend, Kk." Sollux replied as he sat down and waited.

"Oh really? Was it the 'friend' you just watched?" Karkat started to laugh, but got an unexpected answer when Sollux replied in a one word answer, "Yes." Gamzee started laughing as Karkat turned bright red.

A few hours past. Karkat and Gamzee got drunk while Sollux only had two beers. He wanted to stay sober so he would remember he was waiting until Eridan got off. Around one Gamzee and Karkat went on home, though Sollux wouldnt be surprised if Karkat 'stayed the night' with Gamzee. He thought about drinking another beer, but he didnt want to chance it so he got a glass of water.

Like he said, Eridan got off around two and came out in his outfit. Alot of the other people in the bar had appearantly watched one of the shows he put on and cheered when he came out, which only made him blush darkly. He looked around and saw Sollux over in one of the darker corners of the bar. Eridan walked over and looked down at the floor. "I'm off now." was the only thing he said. Sollux looked up and smiled at him before taking his hand and pulling him down beside him.

"Well thatth good. How'd you do?" He asked.

"It was okay." Eridan thought a second before he asked a question in returned. "Sol... how did you not get in trouble when you walked back there, and why did the others crowd around you when you did?"

"Well letth put it thith way. The thong you where dancing to, ith mine."

Eridan's eyes widen as he understood what Sollux ment. "You dance here? When?!"

"Tuethday, Thurthday, and Thaturdayth." Sollux replies, very calm about it.

"Why didnt you tell anyone?"

"Thame reathon youre not."

There was a long silence until finally Sollux said, "Come on. Letth get outta here.", and Eridan nodded as he followed Sollux out. They got to Eridan's car in the back and Eridan got in on passengers side. He was just too tired to drive right now. Sollux drove to his own hive and they got out. Sollux had offered Eridan his place the nights he was working until he got use to being up late and using a lot of energy, which Eridan gladly accepted. Then they walked up to Sollux's place.


	3. Chapter 3

Sollux unlocked his front door and let Eridan in, then swiftly followed and sat on the couch. Eridan sat down his stuff and sat on the couch by Sollux. "So you wwork there on the days I dont?" Eridan asked only to get a small nod from Sollux. "Same song and dance?" Another nod. "Same outfit?" Thats when Sollux gave a worded answer this time. "Nope. mineth perthonalized." This made Eridan courious and wonder out rageously. "And exactly wwhat is your outfit then Sol~?" Sollux grinned. "And why do you want to know Ed?" Eridan blushed as dark as he could before Sollux got up and walked into his room.

Eridan couldnt believe what he said. He thought Sollux didnt want to talk about it and thats why he exited to his room. Boy, was he in a surprise when Sollux stepped out in a shorter skirt then Eridan's and smaller top too. It was black and yellow with wings and anttennas. Just like a bee. Eridan's breath left in an instant as Sollux walked over to him. "This is my outfit." He said proudly. Eridan eyed the outfit, starting to feel a bit aroused, and replied "Wwell it suits you wwell." Sollux smiled before sitting back down and moving closer to Eridan.

Sollux getting closer made Eridan feel uneased, not like John around guys who like him unease but unease of what he was going to do. Eridan looked at Sollux before the gemini pressed his lips against the aquarius's. Eridan's first reaction was shock, followed by wrapping his arms around Sollux's neck. The yellow blood smiled into the kiss as he wrapped his arms around the higherblood's waist. After a few minutes Sollux broke the kiss for air. Both were panting lightly and Sollux grinned at the other who returned a small blushing smile. Sollux pulled away, getting a small frown from the other, and stood up beside the couch. Eridan squeeked when Sollux picked him up and started carrying him to the bedroom.

"S-Sol... wwhat are you doin?" "What doeth it look like? Im taking you to my room." Eridan's blush returned as Sollux walked and laid him on the bed. Sollux smiled at Eridan before he pressed his lips against the other's forcefully, which the other kissed back almost instantly. The yellow blood felt the purple blood part his lips slightly and Sollux darted his tounge past to lightly storke the other's tounge, earning a soft moan from the one beneath him. Eridan quickly wrapped his arms around Solluxs neck before starting to undo the laces that kept the shirt on the yellow blood on. Sollux smirked before pulling back to pull off said shirt and pull off Eridan's too. While he was at it he tossed off the antennas and took down Eridan's pigtails. He grinned at the image before him and slowly slid down Eridan's knee-high socks, making sure to trail a finger down behind on Eridan's inner thigh. Sollux hadnt bothered on putting his on so Eridan didn't get to do the same thing back to the mustard blood. Though he did get to be the first one to make the other loose their skirt.


	4. Chapter 4

Sollux blushed before smirking and reaching down to pull off the other's, nearly ripping it. Eridan leaned up and pressed his lips to the gemini's as passionately as he could. The kiss felt like it went straight through Sollux to his -now- hard and burning erection. He growled slightly and pressed it to Eridan's, which he could feel was already rock hard. Eridan made a sound sounding something like a whimper and moved his hips up to create as much friction as he could, it probably helped that Sollux joined in. Soon enough both of their erections where throbbing and a deep color of their blood from the hemospectrum. They both stilled their hips and pulled back from the kiss, panting. The Aquarius groan slightly of how uncomfortable his member made it.  
Sollux got his breath back soon and didnt hesitate to put three fingers to Eridan's lips. Eridan's eyes widen slightly and and he took the fingers in his mouth, swirling his tounge around them and making sure each one gets a thick coating. The gemini blushed slightly before deeming them wet enough and pulling the fingers away. He kissed Eridan sweetly as the aquarius bent one leg so the other could slip the fingers in at a better angle. As soon as the other slipped two fingers into Eridan, be groaned slightly since, well its not the most confortable position to be in, but it soon started to feel better after Sollux sissored and stretched him good. Then started to probe around some, which made Eridan squirm under him, trying to get the fingers to hit different places.  
"SOLLUX!" Eridan yelled all of the sudden, making the other stopped immediantly. "Sol...dont...stop." The aquarius said with a deep blush appearing. "You...want me...to thtop?" Sollux asked before Eridan replied with, "If you do, cod, I swwear I'll die!" The answer made Sollux chuckle as he realize what he just did. With that information he began to abuse the small gland, making Eridan whimper and squirm and moan more. Before Eridan knew it, the third finger entered his entrance and another wave of pain shot through him. Though it didnt last long since Sollux was still wiggling his fingers around the gland.  
After a few minute of abusing and stretching, Sollux removed his fingers from the entrace, hearing a needy whine from Eridan. The gemini smirked before pressing his member to the other's entrance and hooking his arms under Eridan's legs. He had a second to see Eridan's eyes widen before he pressed the swollen head in, the other groaning loudly before nodding after a few minutes of adjusting.  
He pushed the rest of the way in and gave the aquarius a few minutes to adjust. Though it seemed that its taking Eridan a long time to get use to the feeling. Eridan's face was a deep purple and the look made Sollux start to rethink this for a few minutes before grabbing the other's erection and starting to stroke it as his other hand went to a soft spot on Eridan's hip to rub it. Eridan gasped before giving Sollux a nod and telling him to continue.  
Sollux smiled and started to thrust in time with his strokes, nice and slow. Then getting told to go faster and harder over and over. Soon he was going as fast as he could and Eridan was a moaning mess under him. Both their faces was a deep color of their blood levels and panting so hard they could barely breath. Just then Eridan cried out, but not in release, no not yet. Sollux smiled and hit the spot over and over to make Eridan cry out his name.  
Just when Sollux thought he was going to finish first Eridan climaxed all over their chest. Feeling the warm sticky liquid run down his chest and hearing Eridan scream out Sollux's name made the gemini climax deep inside the aquarius. After they both rode out their release, Sollux moved over to fall beside Eridan on the bed.  
When Eridan finally got his breath back he cuddled up close to Sollux. "So evvery time that I cant go home cause I'm too tired I can come ovver here and stay, thats wwhat you said right?" Eridan asked quietly. "Yeth." "WWhat if I just dont feel like going home and I wwanna come ovver here to be wwith you?" Sollux chuckled. "Thatth fine too. Jutht not on my work dayth, inthtead I plan on you being here and be waiting right in thith bed." This time it was Eridan who chuckled. "Oh, I'm sure I could arrange that." And with that the two fell asleep.


End file.
